This invention relates generally to a programmable universal remote control, and more specifically relates to the testing of universal remote controls.
Remote controls are typically used to control a wide assortment of electronic equipment such as televisions, videocassette recorders (VCRs), stereos, cable boxes, and the like. These remote controls utilize infrared signals to command the operation of a particular electronic apparatus. By pressing a certain key on a keypad of the remote control, the user causes the remote control to transmit an infrared signal to the electronic apparatus. The infrared signal is received by the electronic apparatus, the content of the infrared signal is processed, and the apparatus performs a particular function, such as changing the channel or increasing the volume.
Due to their size, weight, and the circumstances under which they are used, such remote controls typically undergo a tremendous amount of rough handling by users of all ages. This handling can damage relatively sensitive infrared transmission circuitry within the remote control, which causes the remote control to malfunction. The user experiences this malfunction as an inability to control a particular electronic apparatus, but what the user does not know, is whether it is the remote control or the electronic apparatus that is malfunctioning.
For example, the remote control will be incapable of changing channels on the television if either the infrared transmission circuit in the remote control is malfunctioning, or the infrared receiving circuit on the television is malfunctioning. Thus, it would be advantageous if the user could determine which component (the remote control or the television) is malfunctioning so that the correct component could be serviced.
Such a problem becomes magnified in the case of cable television company that gets hundreds or even thousands of remote controls returned from cable subscribers. In this case, the cable company needs to determine which remote controls are in working order prior to re-issuing the same remote controls to new customers. Thus, it would be advantageous if the cable company could employ a simple, cost-effective method of determining whether individual remote controls are operable without the need for additional external test apparatus.
In accordance with the present invention a method of testing a remote control is provided, which includes generating an output test code and an output test signal, which is representative of the output test code. The output test signal is transmitted and received by the remote control, and an input test code is generated, which is representative of the received output test signal. The input test code is compared to the output test code, and an indication is made regarding whether the input test code is substantially equivalent to the output test code.
In further accordance with the present invention, a remote control is provided for controlling various electronic apparatus such as televisions, VCRs, stereo systems, cable boxes, and the like. The remote control includes a loop-back, self-test capability, which indicates the operability of the remote control without additional testing apparatus. Status of the self-test, and thus the remote control, is indicated to the user by an audio/visual status indicator located on the remote control.
The remote control includes a processing circuit, a memory device, at least one transmitter, and a receiver. The memory device is responsive to the processing circuit and stores an output test code. The processing circuit generates an output test signal, which is representative of the output test code. The first transmitter transmits the output test signal, and the receiver receives the output test signal. The processing circuit generate an input test code, which is representative of the received input test signal, and compares the input test code to the output test code. The processing circuit then generates a comparison signal, which is representative of whether the input test code is substantially equivalent to the output test code.
As a result of the present invention, a remote control is provided, which incorporates self-test capability and can control a variety of different electronic apparatus. In addition, the remote control provides audio and/or visual indication of operability, and indicates the status of the self test without the need for additional external test apparatus.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiments thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.